When the Stars Align
When the Stars Align ''is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot Ester walks into the abandoned Plumber headquarters. Gertrude Tate is there with Pakmar, Xylene, Mr. Baumann, Ultimos, Synaptak and Tini. “Well?” Ester glumly asks. “No supplies.” Tini announced. “C’mon Esty, smile for once.” Gertrude teased.“I won’t change who I am. I am not going to be happy. There is no need for happiness in life when life is just a pre-death.” Ester replies. “Pakmar want food. Pakmar will sell you out to big bad tiger if Pakmar does not get food.”Pakmar threatened. “We need a stronger team. A better game plan. We need an army.” Ultimos boasted. “I know some people.” Xylene smiled. Xylene inserts her Plumber Badges into the cells. Gaterboy and Porcupine walk out. She does this to the cells of Sunny and Antonio, Haplor and Hugh, and Phil’s cell. “You will join the Resistance. Or I will kill you right here, right now.” She threatens. They all nod. She returns to the Plumber HQ. “Is that enough?” Xylene winks. “Yes! Perfect!” Synaptak exclaims. He flies over and studies the criminals. “Watch it Brainy.” Tini warns when Gaterboy starts growling at Synaptak, who was observing the scales. ''Meanwhile…. Three months. Three months has passed since they had crashed landed on Revonnah. They re-fueled almost every week. Soon Ben lost count of time. Ben had nightmares. They were so real. It had a fortune. When the stars align, We will lose count of time, Look out for ships, they may just end her time. “Daddy,” Jenny whines. “I’m space sick.” “I puked in Cooper’s shoes.” Kenny laughed. “Ew, gross!” Cooper said, throwing his shoes off. “Ken, apologize.” Ben told him. “I’m sorry for not puking in your hair instead.” Kenny laughed then ran off with Jenny squealed. “Kenny!” Ben shouted, turning into XLR8 and zoomed after him. He caught up to him within a second and playfully grabbed him and held onto him with both sharp hands. Devlin half snorted half laughed at this. He absorbed the ground and turned green. Jenny stuck out her tongue and flew over on a mana board. Kenny frowned and crossed his arms. “I have no powers!” He screamed. Then his pet Mecomorph, Mech came over and merged with him. Ship had recently spawned Mech and treated him as Ben treated his kids. The threee ran of to their cabin, giggling as they went. Suddenly timed stopped. Paradox warps in. “You. I killed you!” Ben said. “No. I teleported to another Multiverse Benjamin. I have a warning for you. Aggregor is coming after you. His ship is closing in. You have to go your destination. And fast. My battle is with Eon. I hope to see you son Benjamin.” He explained. “I killed Eon.” “You thought you killed me.” “And you aren’t mad?” Ben asked. “You were drunk.” Paradox told him, glum. Ben smiled at him, laughing nervously. “I am not to be messed with again.” He threatens. Ben nods. “The fortune. It’s real isn’t it. But who is going to die? The stars aligned. I lost count of time. And the ship. It has to be Aggregor’s right? So who will die? Alanna?” Ben asked. Paradox shook his head. “I cannot tell you. Altough I am afraid you do not deserve what is coming.” Paradox told him. Ben looks at his own feet then at Paradox. He was going to ask him something. He forgot what though. It was very important. “Then, tallyho!” Paradox cheers on. He teleports out and time resumes. Ben, still as XLR8 reverts. Suddenly the Rust Bucket shakes. “Not liking this.” Blake announced. James held onto the seat. Aggregor bursted through the top, alone. “Ben Tennyson. The light of day has shown you well. But now you are in the midst of the night.” He laughed. Seebik and Lanckno charged with the other Kraaho, only to be killed by Aggregor with absorbed them and redirecting their strength. Kevin grabs Devlin and Kenny and runs back. “Rook, get Jen!” Kevin yelled. Rook dashes over and scoops her up. Ultimate Aggregor smiles then zoom over. He punches Rook unconscious and threw the ragged body across the ship where James and Blake caught him. He steps on Fergi, smushing her and killing her. “Here is the gratitude I give you.” Aggregor snorted. Ben merges with Ship as does Kenny with Mech. Kenny charges and is batted across the ship as if he were a fly. Ben/Ship blast him. He absorbs it. Ben charges. Ultimate Aggregor punches Ben/Ship across the face, making him cough up blood. “Here is the worst.” He smiled. He takes Jen, and put one hand on her chin and another on the roof of her mouth. He pulls back and her head flies off. “NO!” Ben screams. Aggregor, in his same form from UA since he absorbed the fellow victims (Bivalvan, Galapaguas, P’andor, Andreas, Ra’ad), had killed Jenny. Ben transformed. “RATH! LEMME TELL yA SOMETHING AGGREGOR! RAAAAAAAAH!” He screams. He runs over, grabs a leg and bites it off. He rips the Amperi tendrils off of his face. The weaken Aggregor claws at Rath desperately. The Team watches in silence, turning the remaining children away. Rath then transforms into Armodrillo, bashing his drills into his head then trilling through his torso. Aggregor gave one last huff then died. Armodrillo turned into Four Arms and ripped him to shreds. “Ben, calm down.” Blake yelled. “This is most not appropriate.” Rook chimed in. “Ben….stop.” Kevin pulled him away. Ben looks at him, his face fumed with anger, breathing heavily. “NO.” He screamed in a harsh force. “NEVER!” He turned into Jetray and flew into space, onto Energia. Laughing is heard. Aggregor regenerates, still in his Ultimate form. “You think I would die that easily?” He mocks. Kevin runs up, grabs his head, twists then breaks it off. “Yes I do.” He shouted. The Team then burns the body and head to ensure no regeneration. “Now what do we do?” Rozum solemly asks. “We need help.” Alfed said, leaning up. Alfred has fully recovered from his injury. “One sec.” Blake announced. He zoomed off. “No one on this planet is willing to help us.” He sadly said. “Then we go to the next.” James said. Suddenly they are all teleported off world. Kenny wakes up. Kevin, Rook, James, Blake and everyone else are still unconscious. He looks around. They are on the palm of a Celestialsapien’s hand. It blinks. Far off in the Milky Way, Khyber disappears. Then Ben disappears from the middle of space. Those two were transported off, no one knows where. No one knows how. No one remembers them. Ester brings in some tree sap. She heated it up with her pyrokenisis. “It’s safe to drink.” She promises. Ultimos twitches his lip, “Is there-uh-what’s in it?” He asked. “Just some things.” Ester said. Gertrude slowly sips it, savoring it. Pakmar gulped it down. Gaterboy drank his then crushed the cup simply but closing his first. Porcupine drank a little then poured the rest down his back. Phil was shaving when this was going on. This was the first time in over twenty years he shaved. He was old now. Weakened. If only the Cerebrocustean hadn’t captured him. He wanted revenge on him. ''And the Hunstmen. What was the other one? The Galvanic Mecomorph. That was it. ''Phil thought to himself. Sunny, Xylene, Hugh, Tini, and Synaptak bursted in. Sunny was crying. “What happened? Where is Antonio and Haplor?” Gertrude runs over. “DEAD!” Sunny screamed, bawling her eyes out. “We were going to bomb Rista. But then-“ She couldn’t finished, she started to cry again. “We were captured. Haplor knew someone would have to sacrifice themselves. He attached the bomb to his chest while we escaped.” Xylene explained. “And Antonio?” Ester asked. “The Fangblades overran us. Antonio fought them off but was torn to shreds. I had to carry little pink stuff over here home.” Tini said, looking towards the mourning Sunny. Dimension 12 robots twirled around. Ben ran. He heaved as he ran over twelve miles. His Alientrix was gone. The tired human climbed atop of one and ripped the head off. It collided with another. Khyber throws his hook around two of them and pulls the chain connecting the hook to his arm back to him, causing the two robots to explode. “Khyber!?” Ben asks. “Tennyson!” Khyber screams. He chases Ben, throwing the hook at him. Ben rolled over and dodged it. He hid inside a deactivated robot to rest. “Come out Ben 10!” Khyber threatened. “Exterminate life forms.” Robots said. They shot lasers at him. He jumped out of the way then tore them with his hook. One shot a laser where Ben was hiding, which made him go flying. Category:Episodes